gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Energyman2289
energyman2289 is a no-life who is seen often on the GFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board. He has been roaming the board for about a year now. A whole year wasted of his young life.. His topics are usually asking about the probability of a certain character, to see the character from a different, more realistic standpoint. If not that, his topics mostly consist of some other stupid bull shit. He likes to answer questions through smart-ass retorts or just quoting someone else because he's lazy. energy is also one of the founders of the Union of Youth, but his greatest accomplishment is the creation of Captain Stabbin'. Roster Predicting energyman2289 is constantly trying to predict the Smash Bros. 4 roster, to no success. He does have a YouTube channel where he likes to make videos of major updates to his roster. As of right now he has 36 Subscribers... Some how... He also has a deviantART account where he updates his roster more often. Both can be seen here. *https://www.youtube.com/user/energyman2289 *http://energyman2289.deviantart.com/ Super Smash FAQs Interviews energyman2289, along with LordCarlisle and Radori are currently hosting the show Super Smash FAQs Interviews. They get one 'popular' user at a time and ask them questions about their opinions on controversial Smash Bros. topics. energyman is notable for being distracted during interviews, and goofing off. He is solely responsible for all technical work behind the show. GoddessCarl1sle On 7/7/2014, the board was flooded with Goddess mock accounts. From the suggestion of Radori, energyman created the account GoddessCarl1sle to have a laugh and troll LordCarlisle. The next day, the mods mapped energy's IP and suspended him, putting him in purgatory. He has yet to get his account back. Most Wanted Newcomers -Captain Stabbin' (Roster).png|Captain Stabbin'|link=Captain Stabbin' -Gengar (Roster).png|Gengar|link=Gengar -Paper Mario (Roster).png|Paper Mario|link=Paper Mario -Ridley (Roster).png|Ridley|link=Ridley -Gallaxhar (Roster).png|Gallaxhar IconSquanto.png|Squanto|link=Squanto Sunday Relationships with Other Users *'Austin_4e' - energyman2289 finds his posts to be some of the best out there. There is always logic and thinking put into his posts. energy respects that Austin_4e is a serious poster, and believes there aren't enough users with common sense like his. *'BurnedPotatoes' - energyman considers him one of his closest friends on the board. They are both big supporters of Ridley. *'DemonicDratini' - DD and energy are smart-asses who enjoy messing with each other in Skype calls. They crack jokes at each other about their nationalities' stereotypes (i.e. energy making fun of DD's teeth, Dratini calling Matt fat). Dratini was able to persuade him to get Fire Emblem: Awakening, which energy is thankful for because that game fucking kicks ass. *'DeZA' - Deza is another one of his good friends on the board. enegyman2289 thinks that DeZa is funny and admires how much he just doesn't give a shit. *'Ghasts' - Ghasts was one of the first friends energyman2289 made on the board. energyman2289 finds his posts funny and usually joins him in his antics. *'LordCarlisle' - Although he and energyman2289 have had a small grudge in the past and disagree on things such as Ghirahim's placement in SSB4, energyman2289 thinks highly of LordCarlisle. They are great friends despite their messing with one another (Just look at GoddessCarl1sle.. lol). They are the hosts of Super Smash FAQs Interviews and talk frequently on Skype. *'Mikokiri' - energyman2289 find Mikokiri to easily be one of, if not, his favorite user, and is a supporter of her greatest creation; Ceiling Latios. She found a way to make his 6th favorite Pokémon even better. He also enjoys seeing how she is a younger user of the board, and feels that there aren't enough like her, hence the creation of the Union of Youth. He also likes how she contributes to the wiki a lot, and that bad-ass Australian accent of hers. *'No-One-Ever' - energyman2289 thinks he's easily one of the funniest posters ever. *'PaleTunaPls' - While energyman2289 has had little to no interaction with this user, energy finds his username inexplicably hilarious. *'Patwhit01' - energyman is thankful for Pat having him serve as one of the main protagonists in RidleyFAQs. Pat, along with PT_Piranha, were there to witness the brilliant creation of Squanto. They talk a lot on Skype. *'PT_Piranha' - energy and PT have played many Cards Against Humanity games together while in Skype calls, usually along with Patwhit01. They both enjoy the movie Ratatouille, and both were there while trolling Carlisle with the GoddessCarl1sle account. *'quinfordmac' - quin and energyman are good friends and internet brothers who like to mess with one another. quin loves to use caps lock, in which case energy needs to get him to calm the fuck down. They both fucking love Crush 40, and are constantly debating which is better, boobs or butts. *'Shaneikua' - Although they haven't had too much interaction on the Smash Bros. board at GameFAQs he thinks her posts are very funny, especialy when someone gets called a "hoe." energyman2289 is also very grateful towards Shaneikua for creating this wikia and creating the visual for the commuity roster. They are also both supporters of Captain Stabbin'. *'Skull567890' - After energy basically introduced the board to tagging users, Skull tagged him as "Spirit Of Youth". energyman2289 thinks that name is fucking awesome. *'SmashingBros' - SmashingBros and energyman are good friends. energy also likes that SmashingBros was one of the users to bring us the Pale Tuna meme. They are both strong supporters of Palutena. *'Radori' - Radori and energyman kick fucking ass. These guys both support Isaac 'n shit. They talk a lot on Skype, usually laughing at dumb or funny topics. They were also the creators of the GoddessCarl1sle account. *'Rayquaza487' - energyman2289 and Ray are good friends. They used to be somewhat of enemies because of Ridley debates, but after talking on the forum for the game Super FAQs Bros., they have gotten along very well. However energy can get pretty annoyed about how provocative he can be about Ridley. Especially since energy is one of, if not, the strongest Ridley supporter on the board today. energy tries his best to keep Ridley out of any conversation they have. Trivia * energyman2289 actually dislikes his username. But he uses it for pretty much every account he makes now because it's too late.. If he could choose his username now, it would be ShadowPunch62. * He came up with his shitty username when he was 10 years old because he needed to create a YouTube account for his brother's old band so they could post videos * Other than Captain Stabbin' and Gengar, his most wanted newcomer is Paper Mario. He is aware that it's unlikely, in fact so unlikely that he didn't include Paper Mario in his own roster. * For some random fucking reason, he almost always seems to be post #21. It annoys the shit out of him. ** With that being said, his favorite number is 62. * energyman2289 is trying to make his new gimmick "I APPROVE" by making it bold, italic and citing it, making it as noticeable as possible. * energyman2289 introduced like 90% of the board to adding tags to other users through this topic: Fuck, it just got deleted.. *energy is actually popular enough on the board to make it into the Top 20 Most Notable Users list. * Mister energy was up late on Skype with Miko. He forgot to turn his microhone off, fell asleep, and Miko overheard his snoring. His snoring is not that loud, it is usually just deep breathing through his nose... Well, that's what it sounds like. Category:Palutena Supporters Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Toon Link Mains Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Little Mac Mains Category:Energyman2289's Shit Category:Robin Mains Category:Neckbeards